<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lollipop by Jose2bJose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325327">Lollipop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jose2bJose/pseuds/Jose2bJose'>Jose2bJose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Thoughts, Grinding, Kissing, Lollipops, M/M, Roman is a tease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jose2bJose/pseuds/Jose2bJose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman has a lollipop</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lollipop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: You taste like fucking candy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus came walking into the common room where Roman was sitting and watching a Disney movie. He didn't notice which one as his full focus was on what Roman was sucking on. A red lollipop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman was absentmindedly slowly sucking it in and out of his mouth, his tongue following it out from time to time. It was staining Roman's lips and tongue a lovely shade of red and Remus found himself wishing it was something else his twin was sucking on and he involuntary let out a small whimper of need. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman looked toward the sound with the lollipop halfway out his mouth and noticed a flushed Remus standing in the doorway. "Oh, hi Remus," he said as he turned back to the tv with a smirk Remus almost missed. "I didn't notice you at all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus adjusted himself in his pants with a small groan. "Are you trying to turn me on?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman hummed as he popped the lollipop out his mouth again and looked back over at his brother. "What do you mean?" He teased him with a smirk and he licked at the lollipop before it went back into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus felt an urge to just get Roman to cry from forcing his cock down that pretty little red mouth, but pushed the thought away for another day. It wouldn't be a bad scene for the future. No, instead Remus walked over to Roman, sat in his lap and removed the lollipop from his mouth. "You are such a tease," he mumbled before kissing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed for a bit, Roman being the one to ask for permission first to deepen the kiss, letting his red-stained sugary tongue explore Remus' tongue and mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they drew apart for breathing Remus couldn't stop himself from commenting, "You taste like fucking candy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman chuckled. "Well, no shit Sherlock. I wasn't just sucking on a lollipop like it was your dick." He said with a smirk, sarcasm thick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you was trying to turn me on," Remus replied matter of fact and chose to drive the point home by grinding his hard-on into Roman's lap. Both of them moaned softly from the action and decided as one to relocate to one of their rooms. So they sunk out together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>